


Uncontrolled

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron could watch him for hours and not grow tired of it. On a broomstick, Viktor Krum had grace and finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrolled

  
[Uncontrolled](viewstory.php?sid=7553) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Ron could watch him for hours and not grow tired of it. On a broomstick, Viktor Krum had grace and finesse.  
Categories: Hallowed Halls > Drabbles Characters:  Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  Voldemort's Second War  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 547 Read: 321  
Published: 12/18/2009 Updated: 12/18/2009 

Story Notes:

Prompt sentence: **He was magnificent in flight.** from [](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/profile)[**star54kar**](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/). Written for my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/).

Uncontrolled by madam_minnie

  
**He was magnificent in flight.**

Ron could watch him for hours and not grow tired of it. On a broomstick, Viktor Krum had grace and finesse. Twisting in the air, he brought his broomstick down for a feint that took Ron's breath away. Flattened against the broomhandle, his lips practically kissing the tip of the handle, Viktor's eyes fixed on the golden snitch, he was a sight to behold. Ron had never wanted to be a broom or a snitch more in his life!

"Viktor," he moaned.

Sitting on the edge of his seat, Ron leaned forward to watch as Krum's fingers slid around the gold orb, claiming victory for Bulgaria once more. As Viktor brought his broomstick up, his right arm high in the air with the snitch's wings flapping wildly around his large fist, Ron pumped his fists in the air.

"Ron," he heard someone call and turning his head, he saw Viktor enter the box he was sitting in, a determined look in his eye as he made his way purposefully toward him. Ron's insides churn, his heart pounded against his chest and his palms started to sweat.

"Ron," he heard his name again, a bit more insistent this time but he could not place the voice. Searching around the room for the voice, he noticed the box was now full of people trying to shake Viktor's hand and stopping him every few steps for autographs, photographs or questions.

He felt someone shake his shoulders and whirling around, he swung his arms wide and connected with a rugged cheek. "Sorry mate," he said quickly expecting Harry beside him but was surprised to find Dobby instead.

"Dobby? What are _you_ doing here?"

"RON!" the disembodied voice bellowed and suddenly Ron sat up in his bed and found he was not alone in the Weasley tent at the World Cup. Fred and George were standing behind Ginny who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry was hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Wha- Where are… what's goin' on?" Ron asked, eyes darting from one to the other.

"You were apparently having a wet dream about Viktor," George said and was smacked on the back of the head by Ginny who was now laughing.

"Was not," Ron said clutching the sheets a little tighter around him.

"Might want to tell your…" Fred started to say and Harry cleared his throat.

"Your Dad's made breakfast," Harry said quickly. "Best get out there before Seamus eats it all." He hurried everyone away from Ron's cot and turning, he caught Ron's gaze and held it for a few seconds before walking out of the tent with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Buggering hell," Ron groaned and looking down at himself cursed loudly as his erection made a rather prominent tent between his legs. Rolling his eyes, he slipped his hand inside his boxers, gripped his shaft and started stroking. _May as well take care of it now!_ Panting heavily, hand moving at lightning speed, he spread his legs a bit and muffled his cry with his other hand.

Lying there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, Ron tried not to think about how he was going to react when he saw Viktor Krum take the field.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=7553>  



End file.
